


Revelations

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Bottom Phil Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag fic for 2:05 - A Hen in the Wolf House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> I was re-watching 2:05 for a completely different fic, but this kinda grabbed me by the throat and wouldn't let go until it got written. Dialogue at the beginning comes from Coulson and Skye's final conversation in the episode.

As Coulson enters his office, he's only half surprised to see Skye at the window, staring out into the deepening twilight.

"It's good to have Simmons back," she says without turning.

He closes the door, then crosses the room to stand beside her. "Which is why you should be down there," he says, looking at her profile.

She turns towards him. "You're gonna go after him," she says, and he's not really surprised that Skye's all about her father rather than wanting to greet her friend after months of undercover work.

"Skye – "

"No, it's okay," she says, quickly cutting him off. "I get it. He's a bad guy. And right now he has the Obelisk, which is a bad thing. You know, I spent all my life wondering who he was and why he left. After today I – I just don't care any more."

He can't quite believe that's true, but he's not going to call her on it. If she needs to tell herself that as a way of dealing with discovering her father's a murderer, then so be it.

"All I care about is that we stop him, and I just wanted to let you know that whatever it takes to do that, I'm in."

He gives a little nod. "That's good to know."

"But if we're gonna do this, you have to be completely honest with me from now on. No more secrets. No more compartmentalisation, and definitely no more hidden cameras. Whatever's going on, you bring me in. No exceptions."

He doesn't even have to think about how to respond to Skye's demand, because he's known all along that keeping her in the dark was hampering him, depriving him of his best asset. But he'd felt it was necessary, for her safety, if nothing else. "Okay."

For a moment she looks surprised, as if she had expected a fight, that she hadn't expected him to capitulate so easily. "Okay."

"We should probably get started," he tells her, and turns towards his desk. She follows him across the room, and he taps on the control pad, allowing the huge wall monitor to slide up out of sight to reveal the carvings underneath.

He looks at her, trying to suppress his anxiety about how she's going to react. She stares for a long moment, then starts forward.

"So this is what you've been doing up here," she says, coming to a halt a few feet away from the wall.

"Well, it's what I did yesterday."

She turns quickly, eyes going wide. "You're kidding?" She can probably see from his expression that he's not, and she turns back to the wall again.

"I don't know how else to explain it, but it needs to be carved, he says, gesturing helplessly.

"Does – does it just appear in your mind?" She turns to him again. "Like some sort of vision?"

"No," he says and comes to stand beside her. "Just kinda happens."

She gives him another wide-eyed look, then moves closer to the wall again as he tells her, "Which is really frustrating, because no matter how much I carve, it still means nothing to me." Skye reaches out to run her fingers over one of the lines. "I don't even have a theory."

"I do," she says. He frowns, his own eyes widening as she turns to look back at him. "It's a map."

"How do you know?" he asks breathlessly, moving to stand beside her again.

"I don't know," she tells him. "Intuition? The GH serum? Because I'm an alien?"

He winces slightly at that, then asks, "A map of what, then?" 

She shrugs. "Not sure."

"Oh." He must sound as disappointed as he feels because she turns to him and reaches for his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'll figure it out, AC," she says, with such certainty that he can't help believing her.

There's a warmth in his chest at the look on her face – such determination there that she looks fierce.

"Thank you," he says, and tries to smile.

"Hey," she says softly, and she slides her hand up his arm and turns towards him. She wraps both her arms around him, and he immediately hugs her back, feeling some of the tension of telling her his secret slipping away from him.

There's a knock on the door, and Coulson calls "Come in" without bothering to release Skye. May comes in carrying two pizza boxes. She glances over at them, obviously taking in the uncovered wall, then sets the boxes on the conference table in the middle of his office.

"You should eat," she says. "Both of you."

"Yeah," agrees Skye, and he wonders if he's imagining things, or if she's just as reluctant to pull away from him as he is to release her. "Thanks."

May nods, then looks at Coulson. "You told her then," she observes.

"I insisted," Skye tells her.

"Good." At Skye's raised eyebrows, May adds, "I knew that keeping you in the dark wasn't doing him any favours, but Phil's a stubborn man."

"With good reason," Coulson insists, moving towards the pizza boxes.

The two women exchange a look, then both shrug, and he tries not to scowl at either of them.

"I know you two have got a lot to talk about," May tells Skye, "but come down and say 'hello' to Simmons soon, or she'll worry."

"I will," Skye promises. "How did her reunion with Fitz go?"

"About as awkwardly as you'd expect," May says.

Skye nods. "I'll come down after we've eaten."

"Good." May gives Coulson a hard stare, which he can't interpret, then goes out, closing the door behind her.

"Beer or soda?" he asks, moving towards the mini fridge in the corner.

"Soda," she tells him. "We've got a lot to talk about."

He brings two sodas across, and sets one down at her right hand. "True, but we don't have to talk about everything tonight. There's always tomorrow. There'll be other days."

"Yeah," she says, but she sounds unconvinced, and he leans over to capture her wrist lightly in his hand. 

"I mean it, Skye," he says firmly. "I will tell you everything, I promise. But I'm not gonna tell you everything tonight."

She nods, and he gestures at the pizza box. "You should eat that before it gets cold."

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They talk shop while they eat, and Skye can't help revelling in the fact that they're doing this – sitting here talking about mission stuff and HYDRA and plans for SHIELD's future: it's as if the last few months haven't happened. But they did, and one of the things that has happened in the last few months is that Simmons has been undercover at HYDRA. So once she's finished her pizza, Skye goes downstairs to find Simmons – which proves easy since she finds the rest of the team in the middle of an impromptu welcome-back pizza party. She smiles fondly at the sight of them sitting or standing around, slices of pizza in one hand, and beers or sodas in the other.

She weaves her way through the room to where Simmons is sitting next to Bobbi and May, who appear to be having a highly technical discussion of some fight. Simmons is looking a bit dreamy and her eyes seem to be fixed very firmly on Bobbi, whom Skye will admit is an impressive-looking woman.

"Welcome back, Jemma," Skye says, and Simmons jumps to her feet, bumping against Bobbi's chair, and the other woman catches hold of her elbow to steady her.

Skye notes how flushed Simmons is, and how knowing Bobbi looks, and she folds her lips together to ensure she won't rush into speech.

"Skye!" cries Simmons in obvious delight, throwing her arms around her friend.

"It's good to see you," Skye says, hugging her back. "Properly, this time, and not down the sight of a rifle. I'm so glad you got out safely."

Simmons immediately starts gushing about how brilliant Bobbi was, and Skye notes the amused looks both Bobbi and May are giving the young scientist. She shoots Bobbi a warning look because she doesn't want her friend getting hurt, but Bobbi shakes her head, then smiles, and Skye decides that will have to do for tonight, though she makes a note to have a word with the older woman tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Simmons asks. "We've been missing you."

"Yeah, sorry, the Director and I have some stuff to sort out, and tonight's our first chance to do that."

Simmons nods. "Of course. You don't have to stay and talk – now I know you're okay, I can stop worrying about you."

Skye shakes her head. "You don't ever have to worry about me, Jemma. I'm not the one who's been hanging out with HYDRA agents every day."

Simmons pulls a face. "It was pretty horrible," she admits. "The only thing that made it bearable was the Director's debriefing visit. Although he did make an awful fuss about the lack of food in my refrigerator." She rolls her eyes at this, and Skye laughs, but at the same time she feels a pang of pure envy, especially when Simmons goes on to describe Coulson cooking dinner for her.

"Anyway," Simmons says, "I'm sure you still have a lot to do this evening, so we'll catch up properly tomorrow?"

Skye nods. "I'm sorry to be a party pooper."

Simmons shakes her head quickly. "No, no – Agent May explained that you've got a lot on at the moment."

Skye slides her gaze sideways at May, but her expression is bland. "Yeah, I do," Skye agrees. She hugs Simmons again. "We'll catch up soon. Enjoy the rest of your party."

"Thanks."

Skye makes her way back upstairs to Coulson's office in a thoughtful frame of mind.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson looks up from the stack of files on his desk as Skye knocks on his doorframe. "Come in," he tells her. "Close the door, please."

She does, then she wanders over to stare at the symbols on the wall, and he watches her for a few moments. There's something different in her posture, and he tries to work out what it is. He'd expected her to come back buoyant from seeing Simmons, given he knows how much she's been worrying about her friend.

He gets to his feet, rounds his desk, and walks over to stand beside her. "What's wrong?" he asks softly.

She shakes her head, then wraps her arms around herself as if she's cold, or hurting.

"Skye." He touches her elbow gently, and she steps away from him, then turns towards him finally and he sees the hurt in her eyes. "What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing. I mean, it's something I have to sort out for myself," she tells him.

"Are you sure I can't help?" he asks. "I know I haven't been here for you much recently, but I want that to change. That's why I told you about this." He gestures at the wall.

She shakes her head again. "I don't want to talk about it," she says. "I'm just being childish."

"Oh," he says softly, enlightened. "Simmons told you about my visit, that I cooked dinner for her."

She glares at him. "Do you have to be so perceptive?"

He gives her an apologetic smile. "Kinda my job." He reaches out to her again, and she allows him to slide his hand along her forearm. "You're allowed to feel jealous, Skye. I went to see her because I knew how lonely she must be, and how horrible it must have been for her in that situation, especially knowing how much difficulty she has in lying."

"I get why you did it," she says, twitching her shoulders. "And I'm glad you did it for her."

"But you're feeling jealous that I did that for her when I was busy keeping you at arm's length."

"I said it was childish," she tells him, sounding annoyed. "It's just – " She cuts herself off and shakes her head.

"Just what, Skye?"

"I can't tell you."

He slides his hand up her arm, grasps her shoulder, and gently turns her towards him, drawing her into his arms. He moves slowly, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wants to, but she doesn't. "Tell me," he asks softly. "The 'no secrets, no compartmentalisation' should work both ways, don't you think?"

She buries her face in the crook of his neck, her voice muffled by his jacket and shirt. "I don't think you realise how important you are to me. I'm not saying I haven't got any friends here, but you were the first person to believe in me, the first one to see I had a potential place in SHIELD. No one else would've thought of making me a SHIELD agent. Even though I know the others value me now, it hurt a lot that you wouldn't talk to me unless it was absolutely necessary for you to do your job. Even with May and Trip's support, I've just been feeling so alone. And I'm not used to feeling that any more – you changed that."

She shifts, as if to pull away, but he tightens his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Skye," he says. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so much when all I wanted was to keep you safe." He brushes his lips against her temple, and she shifts again, but this time she moves so that she can press her lips against the corner of his mouth.

He kisses her. Somehow, he can't help himself, even though he knows he shouldn't be doing this. He can't stop himself.

Skye immediately kisses him back, her mouth hot and eager under his. She presses her body more firmly against his as he feels his cock stiffening.

"Oh god, Skye." She palms him through his pants, and his hips jerk involuntarily as he kisses her ravenously, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass, pressing her even more firmly against him.

He backs up to the desk, bringing her with him perforce, then hits the button to lockdown the office.

She giggles into his mouth, and he pulls back, suddenly fully aware of what's going on. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. You've had a really tough day and – "

She cuts him off without compunction, her kiss as ravenous as his had been moments before. "AC, I'm a grown woman, and quite capable of making my own decisions, thank you. Have you even considered that maybe I'm taking advantage of you?"

He gives her a startled look. "How so?" 

"Before you started kissing me, what were you feeling?"

"Guilt. Remorse. Regret."

"Exactly. If you're taking advantage of my loneliness, then I must be taking advantage of your feelings too." She kisses him again, quick, hard, open-mouthed, and very eager. "Or maybe we're two adults choosing to finally do something about all the sexual tension between us?" she suggests, smirking at him as she ditches his tie then begins unfastening his shirt buttons.

"Yeah," he says, rather breathlessly as her hands are sliding up beneath his undershirt. "Maybe we are."

"Is your couch big enough to fuck on?" she asks as she unfastens his belt and pants.

"Skye." He groans at her choice of words, embarrassed by how turned on he is to hear that word from her mouth. "We could always go to my room."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Why did you lock the door unless it was to do this in here?"

"Yeah, okay," he says.

She drops her hands and takes a step back. "If it's going to make you uncomfortable," she starts.

He doesn’t answer, just pulls her top up over her head, then takes off her bra, his mouth going straight for one of her breasts, which elicits a moan from her that makes him even harder, which he hadn't thought possible. She toys with his hair, runs her fingertips over the shells of his ears, then grabs the back of his neck and tugs him away.

"I need you," she says, chest heaving. "Inside me. Now." 

He manoeuvres them over to the couch, and he finds himself shoved down so Skye can divest him of his pants and boxers. 

"Lie down," she says, and he shivers at the tone of command in her voice, but obeys, and she smirks. 

He watches as she strips off her pants and underwear, then reaches for her eagerly when she approaches the couch.

"Are you clean?" she asks, and he flushes, then nods. 

"Haven't had the time or the inclination," he tells her.

"Poor Phil," she says softly, then she kneels on the couch, her hand grasping the back as she lowers herself down.

He clasps her hip with his left hand while holding his cock steady with his right, and he moans, his head dropping back to bang on the couch arm as her heat engulfs him.

"Oh fuck, Skye." 

He's grateful that she waits a few moments after impaling herself on his cock – if she'd started moving straight away, he'd have come instantly. He slips his hands around her waist and urges her to lie on top of him, and she does, her mouth finding his eagerly. 

It's not long before Skye sits up again, clenching her muscles around Coulson's cock in a way he finds very distracting, and then she begins to move. He can't help thinking how gorgeous she looks, her hair falling around her shoulders, and her olive skin beginning to glisten with sweat as she rides him.

"Skye," he calls as his hips start to work in unison with her downward thrusts.

She grins at him, clearly relishing the fact that she's unravelling him. Part of him can't believe they're doing this – that weeks, no months, of avoiding her as much as he possibly could, have culminated in the two of them fucking each other on his office couch. If he'd ever dared to think about being with Skye, he'd never have expected their first time to be in here. If he'd planned things out, then he'd have taken her out to dinner at a nice restaurant, then back to a good hotel. But as Skye drives him ever closer to his climax, he has to admit that such a scenario would've been about him, not her, and the fact that she has chosen to do this here is somehow less surprising. 

"Phil." Her soft whisper of his name pulls his attention back to the here-and-now, and he smiles up at her.

"What do you need?" he asks.

She grabs his wrist and brings his hand to her sex, and he gets the picture immediately, his thumb instantly seeking out her clit. It doesn't take very much to send her over the edge, and even less time for him to follow her. She stretches out on top of him, and he wraps his arms around her.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Oh yeah," she agrees, and he smirks, then nuzzles his nose under her ear. "What about you?" 

"I feel good," he tells her. "Better than I have for ages."

She lifts her head and smirks in her turn. "Good."

"Mmm." 

They lie there for several minutes, bodies still entwined, but after a little while Coulson realises that his muscles are getting stiff, and he taps Skye's shoulder.

"You're going to have to let me get up," he tells her. "I'm too old for this."

She snorts, then sits up. "Really?"

He smirks. "I'm too old to lie naked on my office couch with you," he clarifies. "Besides, my bed's more comfortable, and my room's warmer than this office."

She grins. "Okay, AC, I'm sold."

His eyes widen, and he feels ridiculously choked up at hearing her call him 'AC'. "I've missed that," he breathes. She gives him a questioning look, so he explains. "I've missed you calling me AC."

"I've missed calling you that," she says, and lifts herself off him, then offers her hand to help him up.

He tugs on his pants, then his shirt. "What do you want to do now?" He knows what he'd like them to do, but he's not sure what expectations Skye has after shagging her boss on his office couch.

"Sleep," she says. "With you – if that's okay?"

He nods. "I'd like that."

She flashes him a smile, then pulls on her own clothes, and once he's sprayed some air freshener around the room, he unlocks the door, then grabs her hand and leads her through to his room. 

He can hear music coming from downstairs, and he feels guiltily relieved that everyone's probably still enjoying the impromptu welcome back party to care about what the Director's getting up to with his favourite Agent. Not that he plans on keeping their relationship secret – unless Skye really needs to – but right now, he doesn't want any spectators. He wants to relish being alone with Skye and he can't do that if Hunter's making snarky insinuating remarks, or May's giving him impenetrable looks.

He opens the door of his bedroom, and gestures for Skye to precede him, then follows her and locks the door with a sense of satisfaction.

"Now," he says softly, "where were we?"


End file.
